Final Destination: The Doomed Cruise
by angie2282
Summary: A new set of strangers have cheated death by getting off a doomed cruise ship. They need help, who will they go to? The only known survivors; Wendy Christensen and Kevin Fischer. Final chapter up!
1. Sign up!

For some reason I've really gotten into submitting your own character stories so here's another for you! A bunch of strangers cheat death when they get off a doomed cruise ship. Now Death is after them and they need the help of the only known survivors; Wendy Christensen and Kevin Fischer. I will accept three girls and three guys. I will randomly select the person who will have the premonition as soon as I have all six characters. Write a review and enter the following information:

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Drinks/swears:

Extra:


	2. The Accident

Adie Chantal's fists curled into balls at her sides and she exhaled loudly. God how she hated these things. She walked up the plank towards the _S.S. McKinley. _The massive cruise ship was holding the senior prom this year, and there were tons of teens dressed up and ready to party, roaming around the boat. Adie wasn't Goth per say but she wasn't a joiner and she despised parties, but she had agreed to come to the prom because of her boyfriend, Kris. He was perfect for her.

Tallish, and slightly lanky with scruffy black hair and bright blue eyes. He was somewhat cynical but incredibly smart and caring with a wicked sense of humor that she adored. He wasn't into parties as well but they were going o be attending different colleges and he wanted to spend every single last moment they had left together. This was fine with her. Except for the part that she occasionally got a tad bit boat sick. But she had to pull through this. Adie's dark eyes searched the large and crowded boat for a sign of Kris. She finally caught a glimpse of him by the punch table. She smoothed down her lacey black dress and then scoffed to herself. She looked fine!

Adie walked up to Kris whose eyes brightened when he saw her. "Wow you look amazing!" he complimented. He was wearing a sleek classic tux.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." She retorted with a smile.

He took her hand and motioned at the dancing teens. "A pathetic waste of a perfectly good boat."

Adie snickered. "Then why are we here?"

Kris shrugged. "As corny as it is, it's one of our last moments together." He said softly.

They looked deep into each others eyes but were interrupted by a chuckling Zach Burman. He yanked a flask out of his jacket and spiked the punch. Naturally.

Zach Burman was your usual idiot. He was short and had messy brown hair with a pair of blue eyes that were always flashing in confusion. He was no scholar and was the type of guy who would actually use the "my dog ate my homework excuse" in class. He smiled dazedly at Adie and Kris and slumped away. He was obviously drunk.

"Ah the youth of today." Adie said sourly.

Both she and Kris laughed and their eyes moved back to the crowd. Adie recognized several of her classmates. In the middle of the dance floor was Courtney Carvel and Jake Downing. They weren't a couple but you could mistake them for brother and sister.

Courtney was slim with long black hair that was streaked with different colored stripes. She had dark brown eyes that hid behind a pair of red shiny glasses. Adie got along with her somewhat due to their taste in clothes (Courtney had a liking for punky clothes and had her ears pierced more than once) and music.

Jake had dyed green hair and an unintentional annoying personality. He didn't mean to get on people's nerves, he just did. He had accessorized his tux by ripping it mildly at the sides and had his usual red and black shirt underneath the tux.

Somewhere off to the side of the dancing area were Stacey Fletcher and Joshua Rocket. They two weren't a couple but everyone secretly agreed that they should be. They had both lost their parents at a young age and they were both very well-liked.

Stacey was pretty, petite with hazel eyes and long brown hair. She was bubbly and kind but was no pushover. Adie recalled a time when one guy had been harassing her and she had delivered such a powerful blow to his face that he had ended up in the infirmary with a broken nose.

Joshua had jet black hair with a pair of steely mysterious eyes that most people read as toughness but Adie understood as sadness. He was wearing a well-fitted tux and the golden locket that he always had hung around his neck shined from afar. Adie was pretty sure that Stacey was probably one of the very few people to ever see what was inside the locket. She heard them laugh quietly, Stacey's sparkly light pink dress twinkling.

Adie looked away from them and back at the punch table. She tensed up when she noticed something strange in the punch. The liquid seemed to be forming the numbers '666'. She shook her head and looked back over to the dance floor. It seemed as if all the dancing had taken a toll on Jake Downing's tux because it had slightly slipped down revealing his black and red t-shirt. She now realized it read, 'Death is coming.'

She let out a small shiver and Kris noticed as he turned to her. "Do you want to dance?" he asked.

Adie shrugged and took his hand as he led her carefully to the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist and the song "My heart will go on" by Celine Dion began playing.

Adie frowned.

"What is it?" Kris asked cautiously.

Adie averted her eyes. "Nothing it's just… don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to be playing the theme song of the _Titanic_ movie when we're on a ship?"

Kris laughed. "Ok first of all, the ship isn't even moving! We're docked here all night. And second of all, it's just a song it's not going to hurt anyone." He reasoned.

Adie relaxed ever so slightly. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Away from their view, at the punch table an unknown force tipped over a cup of punch. It fell to the floor unnoticed and began sliding away towards a nearby speaker that was near the railing of the ship. The red tainted liquid spilled rapidly onto the speaker. It began to smoke but once again no one noticed. The remaining liquid spilled onto the speaker and it caught on fire. Several students noticed and hurried over to the massive speaker. Before they could reach it, the speaker spontaneously blew up!

Zach Burman was among the pack of students who had hurried to help and Adie screamed as a fragment of the speaker flew towards his forehead and impaled him!

Students began to panic now as Zach's body slumped to the floor and the fire grew larger. The explosion had blown apart the railing side of the boat and the boat ominously began swaying on its side, sending students overboard. Adie held on to Kris and screamed as students were thrown to the other side of the boat, slipping.

One particular heavy student fell on the railing on the undamaged side of the boat, snapping a few wires. The wires collapsed, sending sparks everywhere. Students began yelling and attempted to escape the ship by dashing down the plank. But the plank had mysteriously broken in half and was now sinking. There was no way off the boat but by jumping off from a great height. But the spreading fire combined with the electrifying sparks still flying prevented anyone from trying to jump off.

Kris grabbed Adie's arm and they ran away from the fire. Jake was running alongside Courtney, trying to find a way off the doomed ship when he slipped and went sliding towards the fire. He yelled and clawed at the deck floor and managed to stop himself from going towards the path of the fire. He breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly interrupted. One of the loose wires cut another set of wires that were holding up a heavy speaker. It tumbled down, crushing Jake's head.

Adie struggled to ignore Courtney's agonizing screams as she and Kris dodged a flying wire. It flew towards a screaming Courtney, slicing her head off.

Adie cried out loud and Kris gasped.

On the other side of the ship, the fire had grown massively blocking everyone from trying to leap off the railings. Stacey held on to Joshua's arm as the two tried to not slide off the ship. A loose wire came towards them and Stacey instinctively released Joshua's arm. She fell to the floor and with one last yell slid off to the fire that various students had already been caught into.

Joshua's traumatized face was cut away from view by the same vicious wire. It flew to his face and he was electrocuted, his blood spraying to the deck. Kris held onto Adie as she sobbed. They were the only two left that weren't either dead or caught in the fire.

Suddenly, the punch table was crushed by another falling speaker and one of the legs went flying. It impaled Kris in the chest and he fell to the floor, his blood trickling from his mouth.

Adie shrieked in terror and backed away. She slipped on a puddle of punch and went sliding on the deck. She screamed as she headed towards a wire with a spark hanging in front.

Adie eyes flickered open.

She was staring at the punch bowl. The numbers '666' in front of her. A tear slid from her eye. She turned to Kris hurriedly. He was alive! Everyone was!

"Do you want to dance?" he questioned.

Adie's heart stopped. Everything was happening again. She wiped her eyes and let out a small noise. The song "My Heart Will Go On" began playing.

"Oh my god!" she cried.

Most students turned to her. "We have to get off this ship!" she demanded shrilly.

Now everyone turned to her. "We have to get off this ship!" she repeated through sobs.

"What are you talking about?" Zach slurred.

"The ship is going to catch on fire and we're all going to die!" she yelled, heading for the plank.

Kris held her back. "What's going on?"

"I told you the damn ship is going to catch on fire! We're going to freaking die! You have to let me off!" she roared.

One of the chaperones, her science teacher, Mr. Homer hurried to her. "Miss Chantal are you ok?"

"No damn it! We're all going to die!" she cried.

"What a psycho." Zach laughed.

Kris frowned and made his way over to Zach. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, she's a freaking psycho!"

Kris punched him in the face and they got into a fight. Kris dodged a blow from Zach and the punch hit Courtney instead.

Jake engaged in the fight as well and soon everyone was screaming and fighting. Adie continued sobbing from afar and Stacey and Joshua walked up to her and tried to comfort her.

"That's it! All of you get OFF THIS SHIP!" Mr. Homer bellowed.

He was a pretty muscular man and he gripped both Zach and Jake's arms, leading them off the plank. He gestured at Joshua, Stacey, and Adie to get off the ship as well. Kris followed but Mr. Homer stared him down. "No you stay here. I'll deal with you later." He warned.

Kris groaned and shot a pleading look at Adie who was struggling against another pair of chaperones to go to Kris. "Don't worry you'll be fine!" he called out.

Adie literally kicked and screamed but was still forced off the ship without him. Once they were back on the dock, Mr. Homer tried to comfort her. "Miss Chantal, what's wro-" he was cut off by the ripping sound of the plank being broken in half. "What the hell?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, there was a bright blaze and the screaming of teenagers. Mr. Homer yanked a cell phone and hurriedly dialed the police while telling the other chaperones to try and get on the boat. Adie screamed and sobbed. "KRIS!!!!!!!!"

Author's Note: Sorry if the accident is exagerated but i'm just not that creative when it comes to ocean disasters. I hope i portryaed the characters well enough and i'll update soon!


	3. The Discovery

Sunlight threatened to shine through her bedroom window and Adie yanked the curtains close. She fell back to the floor and stared mindlessly at her computer screen. It was black. She suspected that it resembled her insides right now. Dark and depressing. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 8:45, time for school. But what was the point of going anymore? She had already gotten into college, she had no friends, and she had lost the one person that she actually cared for.

But contrary to her feelings she stood up and grabbed her pathetic rucksack. On the way out of her room she saw a framed photo on her desk. It was one of Kris. He was smiling brightly which was a bit unusual for him, and he was holding her Christmas present, a new guitar. She felt something snap inside her and she took the frame in her hand and hurled it at the wall. Shattered glass flew everywhere as she slammed the door behind her. One shard of glass went flying towards the opened yearbook strewn across her bed. It stabbed her class picture, the glass directly positioned on Zach Burman's forehead.

Adie pulled up in front of the school and was surprised to see that there seemed to be some kind of ceremony up front. From afar she noticed the somber faces of Joshua, Stacey, Courtney, Jake, and Zach. They were all dressed in black. She realized with a jolt that it was a memorial service. She had been absent from school the past week and had not heard anything about it but here she was. She looked down at her attire. It was all black, with or without there being a memorial service. She bit her lip hesitantly but eventually got off the car and trotted up to the ceremony.

She spotted a seat near the back and quickly sat. She noticed that everyone's eyes were on her. Her, the girl who had had the vision. Her, the girl who had known what was going to happen. Her, the one who had lost her boyfriend. Her, the freak show. She looked down to avoid meeting anyone's eyes and listened to the minister. He was talking about how hard it was to lose someone and Adie bit her lip. She had heard all of this already at Kris's funeral. She had already gone through this. Just as she was about to stand up and leave, the minister asked if there was anyone who wished to pay their last respects. Several students stood up, some holding white and red roses. Adie stood up, but not to leave.

She walked over to the large plaque in the front. It had the name of all who had perished that night. People had placed photos and roses and candles near the plaque. Adie crouched down and read Kris's name. "Kris Calaway." His last name it was supposed to have another 'l' in it… Adie jumped up, furious. How dare they!

Then she yelled to no one in particular, "How dare you!? How dare you misspell his freaking last name?" The few people that weren't already staring at her turned. "He was a good guy! Probably better than most of the idiots on this plaque and yet you somehow manage to screw up his last name?! How freaking dare you!"

People began whispering and shooting shifty glances at each other while she fumed. She felt someone grab her arm from behind and she reluctantly turned. It was Joshua and Stacey.

"We have to tell you something, come with us." He murmured.

Stacey nodded.

Adie tried to pull away as she continued screaming over the spelling mistake and Joshua was forced to pull her away roughly. They led her into the school and through hallway after hallway until they came to what Adie recognized as the door to the library.

Adie sighed. "Look I'm sorry if I overreacted back there but I don't need to sit and read in an isolated room where everyone is staring at me. I'm fine."

"No offense, but you didn't look fine back there but anyways that's not why we brought you here. We need to show you something." Stacey told her.

Adie looked at both her and Joshua's usually happy faces; they were dead serious. She grudgingly nodded but pulled her arm away from Joshua's stern grip. They went inside the small library and Adie was a tad bit surprised. There was no one there besides the sullen librarian who was finishing a crossword puzzle. Joshua motioned at her to follow him and Stacey and she did, leading her to a computer. Stacey and Joshua sat down and she did the same.

"So what is it that you want to show me?" she asked.

Joshua and Stacey hesitated, as if unsure whether they should tell her or not.

"Well," began Stacey. "After that incident the other night, Joshua and I went searching online for information on premonitions and we came across a couple of articles that described accidents exactly like ours."

Adie was taken aback. "How alike exactly?"

It was Joshua's turn to speak now. "Well a few years ago, this guy was going on a fieldtrip to Paris with his classmates and he had a vision that the plane was going to blow up. He kinda freaked out and he got a few of his classmates off the plane. A few minutes later, flight 180 blew up just like he saw it. And the same thing happened twice a few years after that. A girl had a vision that there was going to be a major freeway accident and there was, but before it happened she managed to save a few people. Then it happened again in a rollercoaster accident. All these people had real visions of what was going to happen and they all managed to save a few others from their demise. But that's not the creepy part."

Adie was a bit freaked out. "What was?" she questioned reluctantly.

Once again Joshua and Stacey looked at each other.

"The creepy part was that the people who were saved, they began dying afterwards in weird accidents. They started dying in the order they would've died if they hadn't been saved by the person who had the vision." Stacey finished.

The room was silent. Adie narrowed her eyes. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Both Joshua and Stacey shook their heads.

"Why would we joke about something like this? Look, if you don't believe us then believe all of these articles." Joshua said, turning to the computer. He went on favorites and clicked on one of the many websites that he had saved.

Adie leaned in, intrigued. It was an article on the Flight 180 disaster. On the bottom of the page, there was a list of all the people who had gotten off the plane before it had exploded the survivors. Next to their names were descriptions on how they had died. They had all died. Every single one of them. She clicked on another saved website that described the Route 23 disaster. At the bottom of the page was a list of the survivors as well. They were all dead too. Finally, she clicked on the website describing the Devil's Flight derailment. She perused the article briefly and went down to the usual list at the bottom. She read through all the names and swallowed.

'Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin: Burned to death in tanning beds

Frankie Cheeks: Head destroyed by car engine

Lewis Romero: Head crushed by weights

Erin Ulmer: Impaled by several nails from an activated nail gun,

Perry Malinowski: Impaled by a flagpole

Ian McKinley: Crushed by a falling sign

Julie Christensen: Killed by flying train wheel

Wendy Christensen and Kevin Fischer: Alive.'

She gasped at the last names on the list. Two people had actually survived. Then she backed away from the computer and got up to leave.

Joshua stood up as well. "What you don't believe it?"

Adie put a hand to her forehead. "Yeah I do and that's the problem! If this is true then that means that we're all going to die just like all those people I just read about and by the looks of it, not in a very peaceful way. I can't deal with this right now."

She began walking away but Stacey stopped her. "But our lives may be in danger; we can't just let this go."

Adie shrugged. "Hey if it's our time to go it's our time to go."

Stacey and Joshua stared at her with wide eyes.

She waved at them weakly and walked away.

Joshua let out a big sigh and proceeded to turn off the computer. There was a pop-up in the corner of the page that they had been reading. It had a little picture of Zac Efron with the headline in bright red letters. 'Would you let Zac Efron die?' The word 'Zac' seemed to shine more brightly than all the other words. Joshua got rid of it with a scoff and turned off the computer.

A couple of hours later, Adie was heading up to her room after a day full of strangers staring at her. She lazily threw her backpack to the floor and looked down as she felt something under her shoe. It was the shattered remains of Kris's photograph. With a groan, Adie dropped to her knees and began picking up the pieces of glass delicately. Once she was done, she threw them all into the trash bin next to her desk and threw herself onto her bed. She felt something rub against her arm and saw that it was her yearbook. She had been looking through it last night, remembering all the times she had spent with Kris. She began to close it when she noticed the glass shard that was through it. It was through Zach's picture. Adie gasped. She remembered what Stacey had told her back at the library, all the survivors had begun dying in the order they would've died in the accident that they were involved with. Zach had been the first survivor to die in her vision. With another gasp she jumped from her bed and reached for her phone, hoping that Joshua or Stacey had once upon a time given her their number.

Author's Note: Sorry to all of you Zac Efron fans for the reference involving him, I don't have anything against him but I just couldn't think of any other 'Zac' at that moment. So as usual I hope you liked it and please review! Oh and I'm going to be adding Wendy and Kevin into the next chapter, just a heads up.


	4. Wendy Christensen

Adie glanced at the street number and hit the brakes on her car. She was in front of Stacey's house. She didn't have Joshua's cell phone number but she had Stacey's number from when they had worked together on a science project a few months ago. She had called and Stacey had immediately invited her over.

She suspected that Joshua was already there.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she knocked on the door and he opened. He had a grim expression on his handsome face. "Come in." he said nonchalantly.

She walked into the house and saw that it was your basic average suburb house, nothing special. For some reason she had been expecting a hippie house, guess she was wrong. She followed Joshua up to what she presumed was Stacey's room. It too was simple, with beige carpeting and magenta wallpaper with tons of posters. A bed, a TV, and a desk made up the rest of the room. Stacey was sitting in front of her purple laptop. There were two seats near her, Adie took the one in the middle and Joshua took the side one.

"So did you bring it?" Stacey asked.

Adie nodded and opened her over the shoulder backpack. She took out the yearbook with the shard and handed it to Stacey. She and Joshua examined it with wide eyes.

"And you told me over the phone that he was the first to die in your vision right?" Stacey clarified.

Adie nodded.

Stacey looked at Joshua. "Do you know where he is?" she questioned. Joshua had two classes with him and homeroom.

Joshua shrugged. "Well I heard him tell his buddies that he was stopping by the ice-cream shop after school to try and pick up some girl but I don't know if he's still there."

Adie stood up. "Well, if this whole 'survivor die' thing turns out to be true we need to be there to save him."

Stacey took a scrap of paper from her desk and she and Joshua got up from their seats. "Fine we'll go but we might need this later." Stacey told her as she handed her the scrap of paper.

Adie glanced at it and saw that it was an address. "What's this for?"

"It's the address to Wendy Christensen's house." Stacey informed her.

Adie was about to asked her who this Wendy was when she recalled the list on the website about the Devil's Flight derailment. Wendy was one of the two survivors. She stuffed the paper in her pocket and she, Joshua, and Stacey left the room hurriedly.

Zach left the shop with a scowl. The chick had a boyfriend or so she said. He turned the corner of the street idly and headed into an alleyway.

On the roof of one the many buildings surrounding the alleyway, was a broken satellite and a repairman named Mr. Shawa. Some neighborhood kids had decided that it would be a funny little joke to smash up all of the satellites of the apartment building he was currently in. As usual, the manager had called him and asked him to fix it even though he was on vacation. But of course his schedule didn't matter to anyone. He gripped one of the pipes that were protruded through a satellite and he yanked it off. With a groan he threw it to the floor and moved on to the next satellite. The pipe began rolling slowly away, toward the edge of the roof…

Zach stuffed his flask back into his jacket and laughed stupidly. That girl wasn't worth his time. He had better options! He heard a shuffling sound above him and looked up. A lead pipe came flying down onto him! He jumped out of the way.

"God that was freaking close!" he gasped.

He tried to get up but saw that the pipe had gone through the cuff of his jean, sticking him to that spot like a nail. He tried to pull away but couldn't.

Mr. Shawa put the last pipe down and began climbing down the ladder to retrieve the new satellites that he had to install. Another pipe began moving again and hit one of the satellites. It tumbled down the building.

Zach was actually about to yank off his jeans to be able to escape when he saw a dark shadow above him. He looked up as a satellite fell through his forehead! His blood splattered the cemented floor beneath him.

Adie, Joshua, and Stacey jumped out of the car. They were a block away from the ice cream shop but Stacey had noticed a commotion in a nearby alleyway and they had immediately stopped. There were several ambulances and police cars and a crowd of people among them a news crew. Adie tapped on a bystander's shoulder.

The big plain woman turned to her with a frown. "Young children really shouldn't be here." She warned.

Adie bit her tongue to keep herself from insulting the woman. She hated being called a young child… "Don't worry I'm not a young child, so what happened here?"

The woman raised her eyebrow. "A young man was brutally killed in an accident. Apparently a pipe from a building above fell and nailed his jeans to the floor. Then a satellite fell and since he was trapped, it fell right through his forehead." She explained briskly.

Adie's face was drained of color. "God tha-that's horrible! Through his forehead?" she remembered that in her vision Zach had been killed by being impaled from a fragment of the speaker. It had hit him directly in the forehead. And the yearbook…the shard of glass was stabbing his forehead. Had they gotten there too late?

"Do you by any chance know the guy's name?" she questioned.

The woman's brow furrowed in thought. "Let me see if started with a 'Z'…Zane? No that's not it…um…Zachary… yes that was it, Zachary Burman!"

Adie heard Stacey gasp from behind her.

"Oh my god…um thanks for the information. Bye now."

She turned away from the scene, not wanting to see Zach's body.

"You were right." She admitted to Joshua and Stacey.

Stacey's eyes filled with tears.

"We didn't want to be right." Joshua said quietly.

Adie looked at the floor, not wanting to show her frightened expression. She sighed. "I guess we have no other choice but to go and visit this Wendy person. She may be the only one who can help." They all agreed.

Wendy Christensen's home reminded Adie of Stacey's house. It was simple and cute with a perfect front lawn. They went up to the door and Adie knocked. After a few moments, a woman with short curly dark hair answered the door. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying recently. She held a tissue in one hand.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

Adie averted her eyes. "Um we're here to see Wendy Christensen."

The woman suddenly sobbed loudly and hid her face with the tissue. "She's not here, she doesn't live here anymore!" she said, her voice muffled

Adie looked at Joshua and Stacey who looked equally uncomfortable.

Joshua stepped up to the plate. "Well do you know where she lives now?" he asked gently.

The woman looked up and sniffed. "After her sister died, she dropped out of Yale and now she's living downtown with that Fischer boy." Joshua took this all in. "Do you know the exact address?"

The woman's eyes flashed in suspicion. "Why do you want to see her anyway?"

It was Stacey's turn to speak up. "We're mutual friends who heard about the accident and want to help."

The woman stared at them for a few seconds but eventually gave in. "She lives in 2282 Mueller street." And with that she closed the door quietly behind her.

A half an hour later they pulled up in front of yet another house. Now this one was certainly dreary. It was painted in an aged dark green color, the lawn was unkempt, and the door was dirty and old. Adie knocked nervously on the door. She heard hesitant footsteps and a bunch of locks being removed. The door swung open to reveal a tall brunette with a pretty face. She looked vaguely like the woman from before.

"Um are you Wendy Christensen?" Adie questioned.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Adie Chantal and these are my uh friends Joshua and Stacey. An accident similar to what happened to you has happened to us and we sort of need help." She explained.

Wendy hesitated as she surveyed them all. She reluctantly stepped aside, and led them inside her home.

The inside of the house was completely empty! There wasn't any furniture in the living room besides two old mattresses on the floor, the kitchen had no fridge or utensils, and the house was dim except for a bunch of flashlights that were taped tightly to the wall. Wendy sat in the center of the room and beckoned at them to do the same.

"Sorry about the house, Kevin and I had to death-proof it all completely. This place was a deathtrap when we moved in." she told them with a shrug.

Adie was confused. "Death-proof it?" she repeated.

Wendy nodded. "Isn't that why you're here? Death is after you isn't it? Well it's been after Kevin and me for almost a year. It was either this or a padded up room for each of us in a mental hospital. Anything and everything could kill us which is why we have to be careful."

Adie glanced at Joshua and Stacey. They were weirded out too.

Wendy smiled when she saw them. "I know you think I'm insane and that's ok. Everybody else thinks that too. But they haven't been through what I've been through. They haven't seen what I've seen. Apparently neither have you three so why are you here?"

"There was this senior prom thing that took place on a boat. When I was on it, I started feeling these weird vibes like something was going to happen. Then I had a premonition of the cruise ship catching on fire and everyone dying and I freaked out and got off with a couple of other people. Afterwards, the cruise caught on fire like I saw and everyone on it died. Stacey and Joshua started looking up stuff about premonitions online and we found out what happened to you and your friends and we think it's happening to us now because the first person who died in my premonition just died today."

Wendy looked at her intently. She stood up and walked over to a wall that was plastered with newspaper clippings. "I guess that's another story to add to my collection." She said softly with a dark chuckle.

Adie shivered.

Wendy looked at them. "And what, you want me to help you cheat Death now is that it?"

They all nodded.

Wendy laughed strangely. "Sorry but I can't. I would if I could but I really can't. No one can cheat Death. Me, Kevin, and Julie, my sister, thought we had beaten it and look how that turned out. She's dead."

Adie felt a surge of pity for her.

"But you and Kevin are still alive." Joshua pointed out.

Wendy laughed derisively again. "Alive?! Look at how we're living! We might as well be dead but we're not until it's our turn. Then we'll be dead, just like everybody else who thought they could cheat Death."

"If you won't help us then can you at least give us some tips on how to stay alive?" Stacey growled.

Wendy blinked. "There's not much I can say. Just watch out for the signs, don't ignore them. People may think you're paranoid or that you may be seeing things but you're not you have to trust in the signs." She told them, looking at Adie.

"And," she continued. "You have to figure out the order which I'm guessing you already did and stop the person from dying by looking for the signs. If you do this then you intervene. When you intervene the life that was meant to die is saved…temporarily. You don't save them permanently you just shove them to the end of the list. That's another thing. When you've saved who you've saved and the last person dies or is skipped, don't think it's over. It's never over. That's what I thought until the subway accident. Death will come back for you in the same order. It will never stop."

Adie swallowed. "Um…is that, is that it?"

Wendy looked at the floor. "There is someone who could help. They might've known something else…" she said, talking mostly to herself.

Adie brightened ever so slightly. "Great well who is it? We'll go and see them."

Stacey and Joshua nodded in agreement.

Wendy on the other hand shook her head. "No, they won't let you in, they don't know you. I'll have to go with you." She said grudgingly.

Adie could tell that she really didn't want to leave the safety of her death-proof home.

"You don't have to go with us, we'll find a way in." she told her reassuringly.

"No trust me, you won't. I'll go with you but I have to leave Kevin a note. He's out running some errands." Wendy took a post-it-note from inside her pocket and plastered it on an empty wall. She looked at them inquiringly. "Any of you got a pen?"

Stacey took one out of her purse and gave it to her. Wendy quickly scribbled a few sentences and returned the pen back to Stacey. As she headed for the door she gave them all a look. "If I die, my blood is in your hands."

They arrived to a gated community and Wendy pulled up in front of an elegant mansion guarded by a gate. A little camera turned her way and a voice came out of the speaker. "Who is it?" Wendy leaned in towards the speaker and pressed a button. "It's Wendy Christensen and a few other visitors."

Immediately, there was a buzzing sound and the gate swung open. Wendy smiled grimly and drove into the driveway of the beautiful home. The door to the mansion opened and a kind woman with long dark hair pulled back into a braid looked at them all.

"Wendy, long time no see. What do you need?"

Wendy smiled at the woman. "Hi Mrs. McKinley I'm here to get some stuff from _his _room." She answered, careful not to mention her late son's name.

Mrs. McKinley's face darkened. "And these are…?" she asked gesturing at Adie, Joshua, and Stacey.

"They're friends of mine. They're here to help in case I…." Wendy left the sentence hanging but Mrs. McKinley understood.

"That's fine then, just please remember to lock the door to his room when you leave. You know I don't like going in there." She murmured, her liquid eyes watering up.

Wendy nodded understandingly and walked in, everyone else following close behind. She went up a pair of stairs until she stopped in front of a well-polished door that had a red and black poster that read, "Keep out I mean it." Adie watched as Wendy fished a golden key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. They walked in to a fairly large room with black wallpaper, posters of bands on the wall, and a gloomy artistic feel to it.

"Where are we?" Adie finally questioned.

"We're," began Wendy as she looked around the room sadly. "In Ian McKinley's bedroom."

Author's Note: Oooh poor Zach! Forgive me if the death wasn't gruesome enough but I've seen that in the other movies (except for FD4 that I haven't seen yet) the first deaths occur when no one else is there. As for Kevin he will appear in the story I just couldn't fit him into this chapter but maybe the next. Anyways, for all you Ian fans (I'm a huge one myself!) make sure to read the next chapter that will be posted up soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Oh and sorry this was so long!


	5. Bedrooms and Fires

"Wasn't he the guy who was crushed to death by a falling sign?" Adie asked a little too bluntly.

Stacey elbowed her.

Wendy's eyes glimmered sadly. "Yep, he's one of the many people I couldn't save. One of the many people who had to die just because I was too slow to save them."

No one spoke.

"Do you mind me asking why we're in his room then?" Joshua asked softly.

"Ian was smart and rational. When Kevin and I tried to warn him and his girlfriend, Erin, about Death's design he ignored us. But when Death went after Erin and killed her, he became a believer. But he became angry. Very angry. He blamed me for her death which I never really understood. The point is that when she died Ian most probably wanted to know _why._ He was the type that believed that everything had a reason and that everything had some logic behind it. So I am betting that after Erin died he started looking for stuff about Death's Design, and if he did find something then it might help us." Wendy explained.

Adie nodded. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

Wendy shrugged. "Any research paper, computer files, etc."

They all got to work.

Joshua went to the computer, Stacey and Adie to the drawers, and Wendy to the desk.

"Um was Ian by any chance Goth?" Adie asked as she held up one of the many black clothing in the drawer.

Wendy thought about this. "It depends on how you look at it." She replied.

"Were you guy's friends?" Stacey questioned.

"It depends on how you look at it." Wendy repeated.

Stacey and Adie shot her questioning looks.

"Ok I wouldn't say we were friends, I mean we didn't have anything against each other and we barely ever spoke to each other…at first." Wendy added.

"What do you mean 'at first'?" Stacey pressed.

Wendy sighed while shuffling through some papers on his desk. "Like I said after Erin died…he changed. And not in a good way."

Neither Adie nor Stacey brought up the topic again.

"Hey do you know Ian's password for his computer?" Joshua inquired from behind.

"Try 'Erin'." Wendy suggested.

Joshua typed in the name but it was incorrect. "Nope, anything else?"

"Try, 'I hate McKinley High'." Stacey offered.

Everyone looked at her. She held up a worn-out yearbook that was scribbled on in permanent marker. It spelled, "I hate McKinley High".

Joshua raised an eyebrow but typed in the suggestion. He gained access to the computer. "Well what do you know…?" Joshua muttered.

Everyone laughed.

"How come he has a school named after him?" Adie questioned.

"Not after him, it's named after his family. The McKinley's founded this town. Well, there's nothing on his desk that's of any help." Wendy responded.

"Nothing much on his computer either." Joshua informed them.

They were just about to give up when Adie felt something in the pocket of a black jacket she was holding. She took out a piece of crumpled paper. She quickly unfolded it and raised her eyebrows. "Um does this help?" she asked, while handing the paper over to Wendy.

Wendy began reading it aloud, "New life defeats Death. Can't die until turn." She put the paper down and frowned.

"Cryptic much?" Stacey said.

Wendy's frown deepened. "Not even in death can he give me a break." She murmured. Then her face suddenly lit up. "Wait I think I understand one of these things…Which one of you is last to die again?"

Adie held up her hand sheepishly. Wendy hurriedly took Stacey's purse and dug through it. She pulled out the same pen from before and looked at Adie. "If what Ian wrote is true then this shouldn't hurt at all." she told her mysteriously. Adie's expression of confusion turned to one of horror when Wendy suddenly lunged at her with the pen. Adie tried to push her away but she was too late-Wendy stabbed her in the neck with the pen! Adie opened her mouth to scream when she realized that she wasn't in pain and that she wasn't bleeding! The pen was still sticking out from her neck but she wasn't dead. Stacey and Joshua were staring while Wendy was smiling ever so slightly. "He was right…." She murmured.

Adie pulled out the pen out of her neck (much to Stacey's and Joshua's horror) and nothing happened. She had expected blood to start spurting out but nothing. Not even a mark!

She looked at Wendy for an explanation.

"Until it's your turn, you can't die." She said simply.

"But why?" Stacey squeaked, still trying to get over the shock of seeing someone being stabbed by a pen in the neck.

"He mentioned this once, when Kevin and I went to go and see him at the hardware store… he said that if Death really did have a design then it would be screwed up if the last person on the list killed themselves. And obviously Death doesn't want his design screwed so if it's not your turn, you can't die. You're invincible." Wendy realized.

Adie felt her spirits lift a bit at these words. "Well that's good, right?"

Wendy nodded. "Well it's certainly useful. Until it's your turn of course."

Adie's smile disappeared. "Oh. Well, is there anything to that whole 'New life defeats Death' thing?'

Wendy shook her head in response. "Not that I could figure out. Anyways, there doesn't seem to be much else in this room so I think we should leave."

On their way out, Joshua tripped over a loose floorboard. "Ow! What the h-" he stopped midway as he noticed that there was something hidden under the floorboard. He lifted it up and called for Adie, Wendy, and Stacey.

They crouched down on the floor besides him and what they saw shocked them. There were a bunch of newspaper clippings depicting not only the accidents that they already knew about but several others (Adie noticed the headlines 'Titanic' and '911' among them), crime scene pictures, drawings, and what seemed to be blueprints.

Wendy was the first to pick an item from the hidden stash and she gasped at the picture in hand. "This is a picture of Frankie Cheek's death!"

Adie peered at the photograph and grimaced. There was a bloody car with corpse inside, the corpse had the back of its head completely cut off and blood spilling from it. Stacey took what seemed to be several blueprints from the stash and looked them over. They were blueprints of plane seats and rollercoaster seats. They were scribbled on.

Wendy glanced at it. "That must be the blueprints of Flight 180 and Devil's Flight."

Joshua took a sketchpad in his hands and flipped through the pages. There were all pictures of a girl with long hair and big eyes.

"Erin." Wendy stated after looking at the first picture.

They skipped to the last picture and it was a drawing of Erin-her face riddled with nails. Adie noticed that there were aged teardrops on this drawing. Joshua closed the sketchpad slowly and looked away. Lastly, Adie picked up the newspaper clippings and another photograph fell out of the pile. She picked it up and her eyes grew. It was a class picture and among the students was Wendy. But Wendy's face was brutally scribbled on in red ink. Wendy saw the picture and looked away, guiltily. Adie threw the picture back under the floorboard and Joshua returned the sketchpad as well. The crime scene photos and blueprints, they kept. Joshua inserted the floorboard back to its place and he and Stacey left the room. Wendy and Adie followed but Adie paused in the doorway when she felt a rustle of cold air behind her. One of the posters one Ian's bedroom wall flew off and landed softly. Adie walked up to it and gulped. It was a dark poster with a band called "My Chemical Romance" centered in the poster. The poster was announcing their newest song, "Blood".

Wendy too had noticed this all and grabbed Adie's arm. "This is a sign, someone's next. Who was it in your vision?" she asked desperately.

"It was Jake!" Adie whispered.

They both ran out of the room to the car, Wendy stopping to lock the bedroom door. Before leaving she turned to the door and whispered, "Thanks Ian."

"He works where?" Wendy asked as she sped up the car. She had decided against returning home because she had a feeling that she was going to be needed.

"Andy's Burgers." Stacey replied.

Wendy caught her breath.

"What?" Adie asked.

"That's where Frankie Cheeks was killed. The guy in the photograph…" she responded, her voice straying. She sped up the car.

Soon, a fast-food restaurant came into sight and Wendy hurriedly parked the car. They all ran inside and Adie spotted Courtney in a waitress outfit, talking to a table of customers.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked as she handed an order over to a worker in the kitchen-the worker was Jake!

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned as he splattered a pan with oil. He turned the knob and the oil began sizzling.

"We need to talk to you two right now. Oh and by the way, this is Wendy Christensen." Adie told them.

Courtney stopped dead.

"Aren't you that girl who had a 'premonition' that a rollercoaster would crash, and then it did?"

Wendy nodded, expressionless.

"Huh. So what exactly do you want from us?" Courtney inquired. Adie could tell that after Wendy's confirmation of her identity, she was a bit unnerved. She began walking over to another table and they were forced to follow her.

Wendy elbowed Adie along the way. "Shouldn't someone stay with green-head over there?" she reminded her.

Joshua volunteered and he left towards the kitchen.

"Well since you know about Wendy then you must know what happened right? She had a premonition of the rollercoaster crashing, she freaked out and got a few others off, and then it crashed?"

Courtney nodded slowly as she took a chubby man's order.

"Well after that, everyone who got off the rollercoaster beforehand began dying in weird accidents in the exact same order they were sitting on the rollercoaster. And we believe that that's happening now." Adie finished.

Courtney didn't speak as she handed another order to Jake who was having the same conversation with Joshua.

Jake flipped a burger in the air and it landed back on the pan, sending some of the slippery oil to the floor.

"And what makes you think that?" Courtney asked.

"Didn't you hear what happened to Zach? He died today, and he was the first one to die in Adie's vision." Stacey answered grimly.

Courtney flinched. "Zach is d-dead?" The look in their eyes was enough confirmation for her.

"Wendy?" a voice called from behind. They all spun around to face a tall young man with perfect brown hair, intense blue eyes, and handsome features.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked, hurrying over to him.

Meanwhile, an unseen force began disconnecting the cable from behind the stove but not completely.

"I was just picking up some burgers before going home." Kevin Fischer answered with a smile.

Wendy however didn't smile. "You really shouldn't be here. Especially not right now."

Kevin frowned. "How come?"

"Because we're still on Death's list remember? And these guys are new survivors. I'm here to help them save one of the other survivors from dying. It could be the perfect opportunity for Death to finish you off." Wendy responded darkly.

Kevin looked at the group of strangers before him. "You guys screwed up Death's Design too huh? Sucks doesn't it. Who's the psychic?"

Adie cleared her throat.

Kevin smirked. "Congratulations, you're the last to go."

Adie felt an uneasy sensation at his words.

Courtney spoke up, "I hate to ruin this whole little reunion but you were saying?" she gestured at Adie to continue speaking.

The cracked water pitcher that was next to the stove had been holding on for years. Three years and not a single spill even though it was cracked. But Death would soon change that. The water pitcher began spilling, sending water down onto the half-way disconnected cable.

"So are you telling me that I'm going to just randomly die right now?" Jake asked.

"We never know _when_ exactly someone is going to die, just the order. But from experience, I know that Death likes other witnesses that survived to be here when someone dies. So yeah you might be dying in a few minutes if you don't come with us." Wendy replied.

Jake rubbed his temples. "You have got to be kidding me. This is the lamest thing I've ever heard."

"Then how do you explain Zach dying today? He was the first to die in my vision." Adie retorted.

Jake turned up the heat of the stove even higher and removed the pan from the stove. "Coincidences happen ok?" he said briskly.

"But this does sound kinda creepy…" Courtney admitted.

"Look dude if you really do think that this is a coincidence then do you want to wait to die to realize that we're telling you the truth?" Joshua said.

They began arguing again and Adie turned away with a roll of her eyes. A nearby radio turned on and began playing a tacky song that Adie despised.

"Fire burning fire burning on the dance floor. It's fire burning fire burning on the dance floor. Somebody call 911!"

Adie felt alert. "Watch for the signs…" she whispered aloud.

Only Wendy heard her and turned to speak.

Suddenly, the stove caught on fire and Stacey shrieked. Jake ran to grab the fire extinguisher but slipped on the oil on the floor and his head landed on the fiery stove. Courtney ran towards him but Kevin grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as the stove exploded, and a fire erupted almost killing Courtney. Jake's blown up head went flying at them! Blood splattered all over the white walls of the restaurant and the group in front of the kitchen and customers ran. Adie fell to the floor gasping in horror at the bloody and now red and green head of Jake.

Kevin, who was drenched in Jake's blood and still holding a screaming Courtney, grimaced. "Oh god, not again."

Author's Note: Well I tried to be original with this death. Did it work? I'd like to thank Meowth's Toon Dragon for helping me out with what to have in Ian's room. Thank you! And thanks to FD3Fanatic as well for helping me come up with new deaths for the characters. So I hope you liked the chapter and please review and thanks for reading!


	6. Golfing Can Be Deadly

"On the bright side we managed to save one person." Stacey said lightly.

"For now." Kevin muttered.

They were referring to the fact that they had managed to save Courtney from dying in the kitchen fire at Andy's Burgers. But if what Wendy had said was true, Death was going to come back for Courtney soon…In the meantime she had obviously seen what she needed to see to believe in their 'Death Theory' and was tagging along. They were all at the police station waiting for a police officer to give them the 'ok' on leaving.

"So do you remember who's next in your premonition?" Wendy asked Adie after a few more moments of silence.

Adie closed her eyes and tried to remember. She saw the ship swaying unsteadily on its side, she saw Zach's, Jake's, and Courtney's gruesome deaths, then she saw students slipping into both the fire and to the icy waters below. But she couldn't recall anything in between…She of course knew that it had to be either Joshua or Stacey but couldn't place their deaths or the order of their deaths for that matter. She looked up at all of them. "I can't remember who was first exactly but it was either Stacey or Joshua." She replied.

Stacey and Joshua's faces were in shock but they didn't say anything.

Wendy leaned her head back on the chair. "I can't believe we're doing this all over again." She remarked.

Kevin laughed meekly. "We're heroes it's what we do." He said quoting some cheesy line that Adie had heard somewhere before.

Adie saw Wendy grin slightly. Adie got the feeling that they were more than just friends…and she knew it because that's how she and Kris acted when they were together…The mini TV that was near the front desk of the police station, was turned on by a muscular dark man, whose back was to them. Adie, having nothing better to do, began watching the news channel that was currently on.

"This just in, reports have just come in that there has been a survivor of the tragic cruise ship accident that occurred right here in McKinley a few weeks ago. Rob Winters, 18, was admitted into the hospital a week ago suffering minor injuries caused by a propeller of the McKinley cruise ship that he was on. The injuries would've been a lot more serious if Mr. Winters had jumped off the ship at a later time due to the fact that the ship began swaying side to side during the fire, moving the propellers in a deadly cycle. But according to Mr. Winters, he was alert due to one of the student's outbursts saying that the ship would catch on fire. This student's name is still unknown. Mr. Winters has been released from the general hospital and is now, quote, "Living his life to the fullest."

Adie's heart was pounding so hard that she was afraid of actually dropping dead right there. The images of the ship's demise suddenly began flooding her head. The ship had at one point swayed to the side, sending several students overboard towards their deaths. Rob Winters must've been one of those people! Then she saw images of Stacey and Joshua. Stacey sliding down across the ship to the fire and Joshua being killed by a loose wire…then she saw herself and Kris's death. She knew the order! Adie quickly jumped from her seat.

"What's wrong?" Wendy inquired.

"The news, it said that one person survived the ship incident because of me warning them when I began screaming about having a vision. That means that the person cheated Death right?"

Wendy nodded. "Are they next?"

"Yeah they are. It's Rob Winters."

'Who?" Courtney, Stacey, and Joshua asked simultaneously.

Adie shrugged. "He's in my math class I think but we've never talked. I have no idea where he could be."

"We'll just look for him in the phonebook." Kevin suggested. "After all, how many 'Winters' could there be in McKinley?"

They ran out of the police station and the man who had turned on the T.V turned with a devilish grin. It was Mr. Bludworth, the mortician.

There were not a whole lot of 'Winters' in McKinley as it turned out. They found Rob's number within minutes and were now walking down the shopping district of McKinley towards a country club that Rob's father owned.

"So did you tell him everything?" Joshua asked Adie.

Adie nodded.

"And?" Joshua pressed.

"He started laughing." Adie stated.

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Hey would you have believed me if I had told you? At least he agreed to see us." Adie added.

They turned on the corner of the street and began passing by the local movie store. They had posters up of new movies and featured movies. Adie's eyes were on the big poster right in front of the store. It was a poster that announced a movie called, "My Little Eye". It wasn't as obvious a sign as the poster in Ian's room had been but for some reason Adie felt drawn to it. She saw that Wendy was too because she had stopped in front of the poster.

"It's a sign." She said.

And with that they all hurried even faster towards the country club, a few blocks away. When they arrived they had to be permitted inside and they were denied entrance. However, a young man let them in and introduced himself as Rob Winters. He was tall with messy black hair that slightly covered his brilliant green eyes. Despite his father owning a country club, Rob was dressed extremely simple and casual. A bit _too _simple and casual.

"So what's this about me spontaneously dying soon?" Rob asked mischievously.

Adie was a bit ticked off. She hated being ridiculed especially about something so serious.

"This is serious so I would appreciate it if you would wipe that grin off your face." She growled.

Rob held up both hands defensively. "Sorry, but you have to admit that this is all a bit hard to swallow. So where do you guys want to go? By the pool? Or the gold course it's real quiet over there. Or maybe-"

he was cut off by an enraged Courtney.

"Look daddy's boy, I've been through the worst day of my life and I really don't feel like listening to you gloat about your glamorous country club. So let's cut the crap and get to the point."

Rob was taken aback, and looked a bit pissed off too. "First of all, I'm not a daddy's boy, the complete opposite actually. My dad may be rich but does it look at my clothes. Do they look like Calvin Klein or some of that other designer label crap? No, I go to public school, I have a low-paying job, a messed up car, and the only reason I'm allowed to be here is because I work here part-time as the pool boy." He snapped.

Adie felt sorry for him but shook the feeling away. "Can we all just go to a quiet place and talk about all this."

Everyone nodded and followed Rob towards the golf course.

Scotty Patterson was an average golfer. He was great at large distance but his aim-well it sucked. He hit another ball with his trusty putter and as usual it flew all the way towards the other side of the lake. But it didn't go anywhere near the hole. He stepped back to try and locate the ball with his eyes and unknowingly knocked over a bag of golf balls. He sighed as he noticed how far away from its goal the ball was. He grabbed another golf ball and readied himself again. Meanwhile, a nearby golf cart had started up by itself and was moving towards the pile of scattered golf balls.

"And I'm next?" Rob clarified.

"Yes, but that's why we're here. We have to intervene your incoming death in order for you to be skipped." Wendy explained.

Rob was silent.

"Do you believe us?" Joshua questioned.

Rob sighed. "I guess I kinda do. I know all about the Flight 180 thing too plus I sort of believed you that day on the ship when you freaked out."

"We better get out of here and go back to our place. We'll all be safe there until we figure out what to do." Kevin told them.

They all began walking away from their spot neat the lake when Aide decided to take out her iPod and listen to some music. She was more than freaked out and needed to relax desperately. When she plugged her ears with the earplugs a song that she didn't recognize began playing.

"You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round, round round."

It went. Adie searched all of her songs but found that this song was nowhere on her playlist. So why was it playing? Wendy grabbed her arm and Adie had to remove the earplugs to hear what she was saying.

"I have that feeling. As if something is going to happen." Wendy breathed.

Scotty hit yet another golf ball but didn't even bother to see whether it made it or not. He knew it hadn't and walked away without as so much a glance. The driver-less golf cart began racing at full speed. It was going so fast that when it ran over the pile of golf balls, one of the tires was ruptured and the tire went flying… Adie and Wendy spun around to see an incoming golf ball-it was about to go right through Rob's eye!

"WATCH OUT!" Adie cried.

Stacey and Joshua ran towards Rob and Stacey pulled him out of the way, the golf ball missing his eye by about an inch. Stacey and Rob landed on the floor. Stacey got up quickly, breathing heavily. "So, who's next?"

Suddenly, the loose tire from the golf cart flew towards Stacey and before Joshua could pull her out of the way, it cut her in half! Everyone yelled as Stacey's two halves fell to the floor gruesomely and they were all splattered with blood, again. The last thing Adie remembered before passing out due to shock was the pained expression on Joshua's face and his screams of absolute terror.

Author's Note: Ouch poor Stacey! I know the golf cart death was a bit exaggerated but hey aren't all the good deaths? The reference to the movie 'My Little Eye' was mostly used because Kris Lemche (Ian McKinley) was in it. Pretty good movie by the way. As you can tell I'm an Ian fan! And the song on Adie's iPod was "You Spin me Round (Like a Record)" by Dope. So, I hope you liked the chapter and as usual please review and thank you so much for reading!


	7. Mr Bludworth

Adie ran a brush through her reddish hair the next morning and saw that her hand was trembling. She put the brush down and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was paler than usual, her eyes were dim, and there was no outline of smile etched on her face. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, grabbed her keys, and ran out the door.

When Joshua opened the door Adie had to suppress a gasp. He was a mess.

"What do you want?" he slurred.

Adie suspected that he was drunk which was really weird for him because as far as Adie knew, Joshua never drank.

"Um to talk. And then we have to go and pick up Courtney before we go to Wendy and Kevin's house, remember?"

Joshua blinked absentmindedly.

"Why?" he finally inquired.

"Because we need to be in a safe place while we think of how to beat the Design. You're next." she told him slowly.

He scoffed. "What's the point? We can't beat it, we can't cheat it, and we might as well just give into it. Stacey tried to beat it and look what happened to her."

Adie kinda understood where he was going at. And she had to admit that even though he was drunk, he had a bit of a point… "Joshua, I know you're upset because of what happened to Stacey but you can't just give up. I know that's really hypocritical coming from me who wanted to give up in the first place but we just can't. If we give into it we'll be making it easier for Death. And no matter what's happened, I'm sure you don't want to die."

Joshua let out a mirthless laugh. "Oh please what the hell do I have to live for huh? I have no parents, I just lost my best friend, and I've got no life."

He yanked the golden locket that was around his neck at tossed it at her. "_That _is the only thing I've got left. The only thing that makes me smile anymore."

Adie delicately opened the locket and found a picture inside. The picture was of two adults on either side of a young Joshua. The adults were quite probably his parents. The woman had short blonde hair with dark eyes while the man had dark hair and light eyes. Adie closed the locket with a sigh and handed it back to Joshua.

"That's the only picture I have of them…they died the day after this picture was taken." He confessed.

Adie hesitantly put a hand on Joshua's shoulder. "I know how it feels like to lose the people you care about. I haven't lost my parents but I did lose Kris. And I know that that is completely different from losing a parent but it hurts just the same because I cared about him and he cared about me." She told him with a sad smile.

Joshua looked away, probably to hide his tears she guessed.

"We should get going…" she said uncomfortably.

Joshua looked at her, tears gone, and nodded. He grabbed a blue sweater from a coat rack and followed her back to the car.

"Oh no I'm going." Kevin insisted.

"Why? I thought you hated grocery shopping." Wendy reminded him.

"I do but every time you go out and get groceries we end up eating _healthy _food." He said with a disgusted stare.

Wendy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine but no refrigerated food and nothing too greasy."

"Ah but greasy food is the only food there is!" Kevin joked.

Wendy laughed and handed him her wallet. "Just don't go over the budget please. We don't have much money and it might be a while until we find another safe workplace…"

Kevin took her hand. "Hey everything is going to be ok. We'll find jobs and we'll be ok. I promise." He told her with his usual goofy grin.

Wendy returned it as he left.

On the way out of the house Kevin waved at Adie, Courtney, Joshua, and Rob. Wendy saw them through the window and went outside.

"Hey Joshua I think you should go with Kevin, he's more likely to save your life if um well if anything were to happen." Wendy told him.

Joshua frowned but walked up to the beat up truck that Kevin was getting into.

Adie, Courtney, and Rob walked up to Wendy.

"So what are we doing?" Adie asked.

"We're going to visit a certain someone." Wendy replied, locking the front door to her house.

"Who?" Rob asked.

"A mortician Mr. Bludworth."

The drive to the funeral home was quiet and when they pulled up, Adie felt a bit unnerved. The place was seriously creepy. They all walked up to an old locked door. Wendy looked at Rob.

"Well?" she said expectedly.

Rob raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

He walked up to the door, held up his leg, and aimed it at the lock. He kicked it three times before the lock fell apart.

"Um is it ok for us to just break in here?" Courtney questioned while taking out her cell phone to light the way through the dark area.

"Not sure, but if what I read about this guy is true he probably won't mind." Wendy answered.

They reached a smoky area that looked like the inside of a cave. Suddenly, a large metal door creaked open and a large muscular dark man walked in. He had an evil smile as he looked them all over.

"Ah Wendy. I've been expecting you."

Kevin pushed the shopping cart through the dairy aisle.

"Nothing here that won't spoil in a day." He mumbled out loud.

Joshua walked close by him, eyeing the containers of food warily.

Kevin chuckled. "Ah I remember when I was like you. Paranoid everywhere I went thinking everything in sight was going to kill me. Relax dude."

"Don't you still feel like that?" Joshua asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Not all the time anymore though it hasn't stopped. But I doubt that I'm going to be crushed by a carton of milk."

Joshua laughed nervously. He had a bad feeling.

A few aisles away, one of those large and heavy fake beer bottles announcing a new brand of beer hung from above the ceiling menacingly. Klaus, the janitor, finished cleaning the floor and placed a "wet" sign on the floor. He left and didn't notice as a mysterious wind slowly blew the sign away from sight.

"What do you mean you were expecting me? And how do you know my name?" Wendy asked nervously.

The evil smile on the man's face widened.

"How did I know Kimberly Corman's name before I met her? How did I know everything that happened to Alex Browning and Clear Rivers, even stuff that they didn't know? It's a mystery." He answered.

Wendy grimaced. "Do you know why we came then?"

He nodded simply. "To figure out how to cheat Death."

He left them momentarily and pulled a rolling cot from a dark room.

Adie's stomach churned as she realized that on the cot was Stacey!

Courtney and Rob cringed while Wendy simply swallowed.

"I swear Death is getting more pissed off as time goes on. Ever since the whole roller coaster incident, the deaths have been getting more gruesome. Poor girl, she was pretty too." Mr. Bludworth said as he surveyed Stacey with blank eyes.

"Are you going to fucking help us or not?" Adie blurted out.

Looking at the two halves of Stacey's body covered by a white sheet had angered her to the point of screaming at the gruesome man before her.

Mr. Bludworth examined Adie with inquisitive eyes. "You must be Adie, the new bait. Congratulations. How does it feel knowing that you're going to have to see all of your friends die before it's your turn?"

Adie narrowed her eyes. "Not particularly good. Now answer the question. Are you going to help us or not?"

Mr. Bludworth stepped away from her and smiled once again. "New life defeats Death." He said.

Wendy shot Adie a look. "That's what it said on the note… what exactly does that mean?"

Bludworth looked up. "You'll just have to figure that one out yourself."

"Look we didn't come all this way for nothing. Now I know that you cheated Death. I read all about that night that the restaurant you and your friends were in was destroyed by huge pickup truck. You saw it happen before it did and you escaped with a few of your friends. Then just like you saw it, the truck crashed right into the restaurant and killed everyone inside. After that Death started going after you and your friends. In the end the only ones that lived were you and your wife. That was what 15 or 20 years ago? You managed to beat Death somehow and that's what we're here to find out; how you did it. And you're going to tell us or we're not leaving." Wendy demanded.

Bludworth was actually surprised; it was the first emotion he had shown since they had met. "How did you know that? I thought that all that information had been removed from the Internet and local newspapers."

Wendy grinned. "I've got my sources." She told him.

Bludworth sighed. "Out of those _25_ years since the accident I spent 5 of them avoiding Death. Watching my back, being paranoid, and never going anywhere. That was my life for 5 years. And then I married my wife and a year later we had a child. Death stopped going after us."

Everyone looked at each other. "And you cheated Death how?" Courtney asked, not understanding the point of his explanation.

"My wife and I were meant to die that night. And when we didn't Death had to come after us in order to regain the order of his Design. Now, when my wife and I had a child we screwed up the whole design because we were never meant to be alive in the first place and yet we introduced a new life to the world. That messed up Death's design because it was a new life. New life defeats Death." Bludworth explained.

"So what, we have to wait until one of us gets married and has a kid for us to all be in the clear?" Rob realized.

Bludworth shrugged. "Basically, yes." He admitted.

"And until then what can we do?" Courtney asked.

"Watch each others backs." Bludworth responded.

Adie looked into the man's black beady eyes. They were expressionless. Wendy thanked him blandly and she, Courtney, and Rob began to walk away.

"You had a vision of the accident happening which means that like Wendy and me; you have some kind of psychic instincts. Stronger than ours even. So can you please tell me; do you think we're going to make it?" she asked Bludworth with tears in her eyes.

"Only time will tell." Bludworth whispered.

Adie stepped away slowly and with one last look at the man who had cheated Death permanently and the pretty dead girl in the cot in front of her, left the eerie place.

"Ah beer, a sin and yet a pleasure." Kevin recited as he pushed the cart through the beverage aisle.

"I don't drink." Joshua stated.

"Really? Because I could've sworn I caught a whiff of some booze on you in the car." Kevin said nonchalantly.

Joshua flushed. "That was the first time. I had a bad day."

Kevin nodded. "I understand how you feel man. I've had a lot of those days recently."

He passed right by the beer and moved on towards the soda. "Hey can you hand me that bottle?" Kevin requested, pointing at the bottle of Coke besides Joshua.

Joshua reached for it and slipped on the wet floor. The heavy bottle above swung forward and fell towards Joshua's head! Kevin pushed him out of the way and Death took the opportunity to take out one of the two spare survivors from the Devil's Flight derailment. The bottle fell and landed rapidly on Kevin!

Author's Note: Oooh cliffhanger! Unless you already figured out what happened but you might be wrong who knows! Oh and i hope you enjoyed the Wendy/Kevin moment! As usual I hope you enjoyed the story and please review!


	8. Fast Cars

Joshua slid away from the path of the flying bottle and Kevin managed to slide the upper half of his body away from the bottle but it still struck him mercilessly-on the leg. Kevin let out an agonizing scream as blood began pouring from his leg steadily. Customers hurried over, some with open cell phones in their hands wanting to help. Kevin heard shrieks as he passed away.

*** "What happened to him?!" Wendy questioned frantically over the phone.

"There was one of those decorative huge beer bottles hanging from the ceiling and it suddenly just fell and Kevin pushed me out of the way and it missed his head, luckily, but it kind of landed on his leg…" Joshua explained.

"Is he ok?" Wendy gasped.

"Yeah, he's in the emergency room right now. I think they said something about surgery but I might be wrong..."

"Surgery? Oh god I'll be right there." Wendy informed him briefly.

She hung up the phone and explained the situation to Adie, Courtney, and Rob. Knowing that Wendy was upset, Adie didn't dare bring up the conversation of Death's Design. But she knew that since Joshua's death had been intervened and Kris was already dead…it was her turn.

***Kevin's room wasn't all that hard to find but only family members were allowed to visit him. Wendy wouldn't stand for it.

"Let me in! I'm his best friend!" she shrieked, attracting attention from other onlookers.

"I'm sorry Miss but the hospital's rules are very strict. Only immediate family is permitted inside." The nurse told her firmly.

Courtney stepped up. "Oh but she's Kevin Fischer's fiancée. They're getting married next month." She told the nurse, her dark brown eyes widening behind her glasses.

The nurse scrutinized Wendy carefully. "Where's the ring?" she asked her.

Wendy opened her mouth to answer but Joshua answered for her.

"It's right here." He took out a sleek black box from his pocket and handed it to the nurse.

"Kevin was going to take it to get sized today after the supermarket but uh as you can see that didn't really work out. He gave it to me when we were on the floor." He lied swiftly.

His good boy looks and demeanor seemed to convince the nurse as a smile lit her pudgy face.

"Well in that case, it's ok for you to go in. But only you."

Wendy nodded and jogged over to Kevin's room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Where did you get the ring from?" Rob inquired.

Joshua looked at the floor. "It was my mother's wedding ring. I was going to-I was going to propose to Stacey next week." He confessed.

Both Courtney and Rob stiffened beside him.

Adie on the other hand, touched his shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

"Its fine I guess. We should get going." He croaked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Wendy?" Rob pointed out.

Joshua shook his head. "Adie is next, if we wait for Wendy, Death could try and get her right now."

Everyone agreed.

Adie turned to the nearby nurse. "When Miss Christensen comes out can you tell her that we went back to her house?" she requested.

The nurse nodded with a smile. Adie, Joshua, Courtney, and Rob left the hospital hurriedly.

***"No way that's the Death Seat, everyone knows that." Joshua told Adie as she tried to sit in the front passenger seat.

"Excuse me?" she said giving him a confused look.

"It's true." Courtney spoke up. "If there's a car accident the driver has the steering wheel in front of them so they're less likely to go out the window and the people in the back have the seats in front of them to stop them from going out the window. Now whoever sits in _that_ seat doesn't have anything but an airbag that sometimes doesn't work."

Adie rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll drive then." She said, motioning for the keys.

Joshua however, didn't give them to her. "You're next; do you really think that driving is such a great idea?"

Adie groaned. "Fine what do _you_ suggest?"

"Why don't I sit in the front and you sit in the back with Courtney?" Rob suggested.

"Oh sure bitches in the back and bros in the front is that it huh?" Courtney hissed angrily.

Rob snickered. "Get over yourself Abigail Adams. You two are the most death-prone at the moment because as soon as the list is done with Adie, it comes back for you. Therefore, it's a good idea if you two stay put in the back." He said logically.

Courtney scoffed but didn't reply.

Adie slipped into the back seat along with her and secretly crossed her fingers. She just couldn't get that horrible feeling to go away.

***Every time that Kevin's rusty truck would go over a pothole or make a noise, Adie would jump with terror.

"Geez relax we're almost there." Courtney told her after Adie jumped from her seat for the 8th time since they started driving.

"Sorry." Adie muttered embarrassingly.

Suddenly, a car sped by them almost causing Joshua to lose control of the wheel.

"Dude watch where you're going!" he yelled at the driver.

Adie turned towards the car and her heart leapt to her throat.

The car had a banner on the side that read, "Clear Rivers Water. The fresh taste you desire!"

Clear Rivers was the name of one of the survivors that died. It was a sign, something terrible was going to happen and she knew it.

"Clear Rivers Water…" she whispered. Courtney turned to ask her what was up when Joshua let out a yell. His hands were gripped tightly onto the steering wheel and were moving stiffly from side to side, as if he had no control!

"What the heck!" he screamed as the car began to swerve uncontrollably.

Courtney shrieked and held on to the back of Joshua's seat and Adie did the same with the back of Rob's seat as the car continued to swerve and jerk across the road. Rob was holding on to the edge of his seat for dear life as the car did another jerk. All of a sudden, it made a large turn that spun the car around and then it began speeding up in a straight line. Adie let out a scream as she saw where the car was headed; towards a dock at a nearby lake! Joshua hit the brake with his foot gruffly but it had no effect on the run away car. Everyone in the car bellowed as the car drove right over the dock and into the icy waters below!

***Adie opened her eyes slowly. She saw a bright light and was tempted to follow it but something held her back. She turned her head and saw a ghostly figure besides her, holding her hand. It was Kris! He smiled crookedly and waved. Then to Adie's dismay, He disappeared. She suddenly realized something; she couldn't breathe! She couldn't even move her feet. She turned her head dizzily and felt her head being fogged. She was losing the will to go on. The seat besides her was empty and so were the front seats. Her hand attempted to try for the door but it fell limply next to her as the fog began to take over. Her lungs were burning along with her throat and her eyes began stinging. She caught a purple flash of color by the window but didn't pursue it as her lungs gave up.

*** "Adie!" the faraway voice called.

"Adie!" It repeated.

All Adie could see was foggy darkness, slowly drawing her in…she felt a tight pain on her chest but she ignored it. The foggy darkness was much more alluring than that troublesome voice calling her name….

"Adie!" it called again.

Her eyelids were heavy and as much as she wanted to open them, she couldn't. Then there was a thump on her chest that caused her to break free from the fogginess.

She snapped up and began coughing uncontrollably still unaware of anyone near her. A warm hand gripped hers and it was like an electric shock. Adie yanked her arm away and finally managed to open her eyes. Wendy was crouched down besides her, her hair was dripping and her clothes were soaked.

"Are you ok?" she asked calmly.

Adie's hand flew to her throat as she continued coughing. When her fit was over she looked at Wendy and gave her a thumbs-up. Courtney, Joshua, and Rob were behind her looking at her with concern.

"What happened?"

"After the car went off the dock your head smashed against the window next to you pretty badly. The rest of us got out but your seatbelt was stuck and we couldn't free you. You kinda passed out during the middle of it. Then Wendy got here and she dived in just in time with a pocket knife to cut you free. You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her." Courtney answered.

Adie turned to Wendy and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you." She told her in a hoarse voice.

Wendy waved a careless hand as if saving people's lives was a daily thing for her.

"No problem. But now that the list is through, it's going to come back for the person whose first on the list. And that would be Courtney which means that-" what it was Adie never found out because there was a loud screeching sound followed by a splat as an incoming ambulance ran over Courtney right in front of them!

Joshua and Rob were covered in her blood and began hyperventilating at the sight of their clothes, Adie shrieked, and Wendy just gritted her teeth and looked away painfully.

"Kevin…" she murmured.

Adie understood with a pang what Wendy was going on. Death's list had started up again which meant that it was all free game now and Death was more likely to go after someone vulnerable. Someone like Kevin. She stood up with help from Wendy and saw that Wendy's leg was bleeding slightly. Wendy shook her head as if to answer her silent question and they limped away to Adie's car that Wendy had drven from he hospital. Adie held back a sob at the mangled body of poor Courtney splattered on the ground.

Author's Note: Wow Kevin can't catch a break can he? He managed to survive the first close call but now that he's impaired due to his leg will he make it? And what about Wendy? Will Death come for her too? The 'Clear River Water' thing is from The Final Destination and the car going into the water is somewhat from Final Destination 2. Please review!


	9. Fiery Forest

As soon as they entered the hospital Adie and Wendy were offered medical help. Adie hadn't even noted that she was bleeding from the side of her head until one of the paramedics pointed it out. Joshua and Rob helped them usher people away until they reached the nurse in charge of Kevin's case.

"We have to get into Kevin Fischer's room, now!" Wendy demanded.

The nurse was startled but she quickly nodded and pointed at the door at the far end of the corner. Wendy and Adie limped towards the room with Joshua and Rob close behind. Knowing that only Wendy could go in, Adie, Joshua, and Rob stayed outside the door.

***Kevin was groaning in his bed when Wendy entered the room. She walked over to his bed, looking anxioulsy around the door as she did so.

"Hey Wen how are you?" he asked croakily.

"I'm fine but you might not be. The list has started up again which means that it's time for Death to the loose ends. We have to get you out of here." she told him grimly.

Kevin blinked. "Does it really look as if i can get out of bed?"

Wendy did a double-take of his situation. His right leg was in a cast and propped up with some complicated wires. "Oh. That can be a problem." Wendy admitted sheepishly.

There was a knock at the door and a doctor walked in with a smile. "Mr. Fischer it's time for your x-ray." he announced. He nodded at Wendy to please leave the room but she looked back reluctantly at Kevin. He's so vulnerable anything could happen to him now. She thought to herself. Kevin flashed a smile and took her hand.

"It's going to be fine, Wen. Don't worry." he assured her.

Wendy frowned unconvinced but nevertheless left the room.

***Meanwhile, in the x-ray room an attendant began setting up for Kevin's arrival. But they didn't notice that one of the overhead lights was beginning to spark. The attendant left the room and accidently slammed the door shut, causing a crack in the overhead light.

***A nurse wheeled Kevin into the x-ray room carefully after he had been forced into the proper x-ray room attire. She set him down onto the uncomfortable space underneath the bright light above and checked his position.

"Ok just move up a bit forward." she instructed.

With some help from the attendant Kevin did as asked and was now directly underneath the light and he winced.

"Don't worry this will be over soon. I have to go and get the attendant who is on your case and i'll be right back." she told him.

Kevin nodded as she closed the door to the creepy room. He sighed and looked away from the light not noticing the similarites between his expression towards the light above him to the picture that Wendy had taken that fateful night.

*** "You left him alone?" Rob asked.

"I didn't have any choice, he was about to go and get an x-ray. Besides, his leg is hurt we can't just drag him away without anyone noticing." Wendy responded with a shrug.

"But we can't just leave him here for 2 weeks until his leg is better either." Adie pointed out.

Wendy groaned. 'Then i have no idea what we're going to do."

"Well lets just wait for him by the x-ray room." Joshua suggested.

Everyone agreed and they began walking down the corridors.

*** The attendant hadn't returned yet and Kevin felt as if the light was getting brighter and brighter. He tried to move out of the way but his leg hurt too much and every movement he made was extremely painful. Suddenly, the light caught on fire and shattered sending shards at Kevin's face!

***When Adie, Wendy, Joshua, and Rob reached the room they found an attendant outside the door struggling to get it open.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked panicky.

"I don't know! I know i left the door unlocked but it won't open and i hear screaming!" The attendant said, alarmed.

Adie caught a whiff of smoke. "Fire. We have to get in there!" she began helping the attendant with the door along with the others but it wouldn't budge!

*** The shards hadn't killed him but Kevin was now screaming in agony at the flames on top of him as the sparks from the light began catching on fire as well, making the fire even larger.

*** "Damn it!" Wendy yelled exasperated. She took her pocket knife from her jean pocket and began sliding it through the side of the door in an attempt to pick the lock. It still wouldn't open! The attendant ran to go and get help and left everyone else to deal with the door. "That's it!" Wendy cried. And with that she attacked the small rectangular window on the door with her knife stabbing it harshly until it cracked. Joshua and Rob hurried to assist her as they kicked the cracked area of the window together. It naturally broke and Wendy not caring if she would get cut or not, slipped her arm through the window space and reached for the door handle below it. She turned it quickly and pushed open the door!

*** The pain Kevin felt was immense. And if that wasn't bad enough he kept having flashbacks of that night at the Tricentennial. His face had been severly burned but here he was going through the same thing all over again. Why did Death have a thing for fire? Why couldn't he just have ended it for him quickly? Through the raging flames on his face he saw a flash of light and a figure hurrying towards him. The figure pulled him away strongly from the space underneath the flaming light and began dapping at his face with a cloth of some sort. It was Wendy, slamming his face in with a sweater. In a good way of course. He felt part of the burning sensation on his face wear away but it still stung like hell! Wendy pulled him to his feet with amazing strength and threw him down onto a chair. He felt himself rolling away from the room and realized he was on a wheelchair. He managed to open his stinging eyes and saw that he was being raced through the hospital past horrified nurses and doctors. Several of them tried to stop Wendy but none suceeded. He saw Adie and Joshua run up in front of him and push open both sides of the double-doors that led outside. He was blinded by the blazing light and someone threw a sweater over his head. How nice of them. Eventually, the rolling sensation underneath him stopped and two people grabbed him by either arm and threw him to a grassy floor. They pulled off the ratty sweater off of him and it revealed the aghast faces of Wendy and Rob. Rob began poking his face in a skillfull way and Wendy pressed her head to Kevin's chest to check his breathing.

"He's got severe radiation burns." Rob informed Wendy.

"And his heart is racing really fast." she said. Her beautiful face was sweaty and scared and Kevin wanted to comfort her but was in too much pain to move an inch.

"Can he talk?" a female voice asked from behind him. He recongized the voice as Adie's.

"Kevin can talk with or without burns." Wendy said coldly.

"Hey!" Kevin coughed.

He saw Wendy smile. "I knew that would work. Are you ok?"

Kevin shook his head. "My face hurts like hell!" he cried in a scratchy voice. Then he coughed as he tasted the smoke in the inside of his throat. He studied his surroundings and asked where they were.

"Some park i'm not had to get you to the nearest empty place. The hospital security is probably still after us." Wendy told him.

"We have to go and get the car though. We can't just stay here forever and it might look a bit suspicious if we're dragging a semi-burned person down the street." Joshua said.

Kevin chuckled half-heartedly. "Is it really that bad?"

"No not at all." Wendy said in a high voice. A lying voice.

"Nice try." Kevin told her with a meek grin.

"We're going to go and get the car." Rob said uncomfortably. Adie and Joshua followed him.

"It really isn't all that bad. Though the top of you hair is kinda burned." Wendy said after a while.

"Oh no my perfect all-american boy hair. Whatever shall i do?" Kevin teased.

Wendy laughed.

"So it's really not that bad? I mean i don't look like a hideous monster or anything right?" Kevin clarified.

Wendy smiled. "Nope, you look perfect." And with that Wendy leaned in forward and kissed Kevin on the lips.

***An electrician backed up his forklift and hit the large tree behind him. He checked the damage but found none as Death had covered it's tracks. With a shrug the electrician began moving the forklift to the directon of the faulty wires he had to fix across the forest. When he was gone, the tree began to sway backwards.

*** Wendy pulled away from Kevin when she heard a rustle behind her. Adie, Joshua, and Rob had arrived.

"We got the car." Rob announced.

Wendy was blushing as she pressed her hand against her lips and looked up at them.

"Err that's good." she said comfortably.

Adie and Joshua smirked.

"We managed to swipe some antiseptic wipes from the hospital if that's any help." Rob said as he handed Wendy a tiny green package.

She ripped it open and began dabbing softly at Kevin's face with it.

He was wincing in pain. "Damn this hurts!"

Wendy ignored him and went through seven of the strong-smelling wipes before allowing Rob and Joshua to help him up. They began taking him to the car but Adie stayed behind with Wendy. Her smirk still hadn't dissapeared.

"What?" Wendy inquired innocently.

"Oh nothing." Adie giggled.

***The tree tipped over and fell on another tree and so on and so forth causing a domino effect. Some of the wires from the electrical towers collapsed and the nearby electrician ducked as the wires flew to the trees and the sparks lit the trees on fire. All the trees began catching on fire as they fell one on top of the other.

*** "What the hell?!" Adie yelped as she heard a large thump behind her. She turned and saw 30 feet tall trees collinding against each other as they fell.

"Run!" Wendy shouted.

They all began racing away towards the car. Several trees fell and forcibly blocked the group's way.

"Watch out!" Adie bawled as she saw an incoming wire heading straight for Kevin, Joshua, and Rob.

They couldn't all jump out of the way together, so Rob jumped away by diving to the left and Joshua dived to the right pulling Kevin with him. The fire of the trees began surrounding them and they all jumped to their feet searching for a way out of the fiery forest.

"There!" Joshua screeched pointing at the space in between the fire and the exit of the forest.

They dashed to the area but as he ran, Rob tripped over a loose wire and landed on his face. Adie and Wendy hurried over to help him but Death was too quick for them. When Rob looked up he let out a piercing scream as a humongous tree flew down towards him! It landed on him with a splat and Wendy and Adie, who were on the ground were splattered gruesomely with the warm sticky blood. Adie's hand flew to cover her face as her eyes fell upon the morbid sight of Rob's crushed body. Wendy began backing away and struggled to get back on her feet as fear surged through her. Suddenly, the wire from hell swung towards her! Wendy was frozen to the spot! Adie summoned all the strength left in her body and leapt to where Wendy was, pulling her away just as the wire slammed her in the arm! Wendy sobbed in pain as she and Adie rolled on the ground away from the wire. The fire was growing and it got harder for them to see as blac smoke surrounded them. Adie flew to her feet and hobbled away, holding Wendy, to where Joshua and Kevin were. They all escaped the wretched forest and staggered to the car. The last thing Adie remembered seeing before the car sped away was a veil of thick black smoke and the crunching sound of trees falling.

Author's Note: Please forgive me for having so many fires and sparks and wires in the stories but it's all that comes to mind when i think fire. And as for the x-ray sorry if it's inaccurate! I've never been in one so i'm sure it's exxagerrated. Poor Rob...crushed by a tree is a terrible way to go... Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! By the way the next chapter will either be the last or the one before the last.


	10. The End?

Five. That was the number of funerals that Adie attended over the course of the next few weeks. Zach's, Jake's, Stacey's, Courtney's, and Rob's funerals. Each were more depressing than the first. Adie of course hadn't defeated Death and she knew that she wouldn't any time soon either but for the time being she was safe. She had begged her parents to be homeschooled. Her old school beared sad memories and it was a Death trap with anything from a black board to a lunch tray being the potential cause of her death. After a period of time, her parents had grudgingly agreed. Adie had demanded a simple homeschool teacher, the type that didn't wear anything flashy or use any technology like celphones. At that point her parents had been seriously weirded out but they had picked a safe homeschool teacher none the less.

It was a short stout woman who always wore a similar attire: A skirt and a blouse. She didn't use a cellphone and never had anything like her keys or purse with her , anything that could be identified as dangerous. She was graduating next week and was planning on taking a reasonable amount of those online college courses instead of going to an actual college. Then she was going to buy herself a nice apartment preferably near Wendy and Kevin's house. It sounded like a great and safe strategy on paper but she hated it. She hated it with every fiber of her being. She hated not being able to go to a real college. She hated not being able to escape the town that she had lived in ever since she was born. She hated having to watch her back and be cautious all the time. But most of all, she hated the feeling that she had. The feeling of pure fear that followed her around like her own personal ghost of hell, sending ice down her veins everywhere she went. Adie grabbed her purse from her bureau and stopped to look at the new picture frame on top of it. It was the pictue of her and Kris.

She had returned home one night and had instantly regretted her desicion. She had bought a new frame and had placed the picture inside. As she stared at it, a tear slid down her face. But it wasn't one of sadness it was on of fear. Fear of not knowing what was going to happen next of what was coming next. She traced Kris's smile with her finger and thistime the tear that fell was one of sadness.

Kris was the one person who cared about her. Her true love. Her soulmate. She scoffed as she realized that she sounded like one of those corny overly-dramatic Twilight Novels that she and Kris had so often mocked. Then the truth hit her. She had _no one. _

She had no friends and no boyfriend. She was all alone.

Her parents were so emotionally disconnected from her that neither could name her favorite color, much less understand what she was going through. Wendy and Kevin weren't as so much her friends but just two unlucky people that had been forced to interact with her because they were natural heroes at heart who liked to help others. And as for Joshua...they weren't friends either. He was just another unlucky guy who had been caught in this whole mess as well. If it weren't for Death chasing them, they never wouldn't have spoken to each other. This time she took her purse and left the room without looking back.

*** Adie entered the McKinley Art Museum and rolled her eyes. Why was everything in this town named after the McKinley's? Then the memory of Ian McKinley's room made her regret her thoughts. The museum was pretty small, nothing to go home and yell to mother about. It had several abstract paintings on one wall and portraits on the other. There was a group of the rich society type coversing in the middle of the room and Adie walked right past them. This was going to be one of the only times that she was going to be able to be in a public place and feel safe and no one was going to ruin it for her. There was an interesting and sharp sculpture that Adie examined. It was so unusual and yet simple. She passed by a tall marble statue of a man shooting an arrow, a painting of a fruit bowl, and a painting of two imprinted and painted red and blue hands. The painting read "Til Death do us Apart.'

The thought of dying for the one you loved was beautiful...but a bit creepy at the moment. She walked away, the image of the two hands still flashing in her mind. She reached what seemed to be the most popular wing of the museum and gasped. Above her was a large crystal chandelier that glittered mysteriouly. It was so pretty....

"Adie?" a voice called from behind her.

She spun around to see a beaming Joshua in a tux holding a glass full of some purple liquid.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking at some paintings and stuff. That's kind of the point of this museum you know." Adie answered.

Joshua smirked. "Haven't changed at all. So how's it going?"

"Fine i guess. Nothing's changed. I'm going to be taking some online college courses. I'm going to major in Art History." she told him with a careless wave.

"That sounds cool. Yeah i'm going to take some of those courses too. But i'm still not sure what i'm going to major in." he said.

Adie smiled back socially. Suddenly, she felt a rush of cold air and turned around quickly, startling Joshua and making him spill his drink all over his tux. "I'm so sorry!" Adie apologized, trying to get rid of the large purple stain with a napkin he was holding.

The stain just seemed to get worse.

"That's fine, i really hated this thing." Joshua laughed as he took the napkin from her hand. He smiled at her in a friendly way and the feeling of lonliness that Adie felt inside of her slowly subsided. Maybe she did have a friend after all.

"Adie? Joshua? Long time no see!" a cheery voice called from behind. It was Kevin and Wendy!

Kevin was wearing a tux too and his face was almost clear from the burns except for a few red spots on his right cheek. His hair had returned back to normal and was no longer stinged.

Wendy was wearing a dress similar to Adie's except it was red while Adie's was purple and Wendy's arm was in a sling.

Adie was of course happy to see them but she couldn't help but feel wary.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked anxiously.

Wendy looked at her inquisitevely, probably sensing that she didn't fell all that well but Kevin didn't seem to notice at all as he spoke in his warm voice, "Well we were looking for jobs the other day and i met this guy, Mr. Jacobson. He offered us work-at-home jobs and we accepted them. Anyways, we're here to meet him and some of his friends, you know to get on his good side."

"Ah." Adie acknowledged.

"Does your arm feel better?' Joshua asked Wendy.

Wendy grinned and held it up slightly. "Yeah it's just numb and a bit bruised and burned. It should be off next week." she replied.

Adie saw a sparkle from one of the fingers on Wendy's hand. It was a wedding ring! Wendy noticed Adie's wide eyes and she smiled brightly. "Yeah it's a wedding ring."

"And guess who's the lucky guy?" Kevin laughed, taking Wendy's good arm.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Adie squealed.

She wasn't the squealing type but she found that it was appropriate for this situation.

"Congrats man." Joshua told Kevin, shaking his hand.

"The wedding is next month. Nothing special, just a simple ceremony. You guys are invited, that is if you want to go." Wendy said.

Adie and Joshua chuckled.

"Of course we want to go!" Adie said brightly.

"Good. Because well i don't really know anybody else. I mean Carrie and Julie are..you know so i don't have any other girl friends. So it would be really good if maybe you could be my maid of honor?" Wendy requested nervously.

Adie was stunned. "Um sure! That would be great!" she finally answered.

"And maybe you could be my best man?" Kevin offered. Joshua agreed with his signature smile.

A bunch of teengers with baggy clothes and bad attitudes suddenly entered the museum and began making noise. One of them had an ipod that was so loud that even Adie could hear it. It had a familiar song on that she turned to listen to.

"Now i'm in over my head, with something i said. Completely misread, i'm better off dead. And now i can see, how fake you can be. This hypocary's beginning to get to me. Over my head, better off dead. Over my head, better off dead."

Adie shuddered.

Wendy once again seemed to sense her and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, a large truck came crashing through the glass window of the museum! People began running and screaming and Wendy, Adie, Joshua, and Kevin quickly headed for the door.

Unfourtantly, one of the shards of glass went flying towards Kevin and struck him in the throat! Blood began spilling rapidly down his neck and he backed up slowly, clutching at his throat. He was right next to the huge marble statue as it spontaneoulsy fell over and crushed him!

Wendy screamed loudly and she began running over to his body when she slipped on the floor. She stumbled to regain her footing and the chandelier above her collapsed and landed right on her!

Adie let out a blood-curdling scream and sobbed as she was pushed by bystanders that were trying to escape the museum. She tried to make her way over to Joshua who was a few yards away from her. One of the many people who were running away elbowed Joshua and he fell backwards, the sharp sculpture that Adie had examined before pierced his skull!

Adie yelled in horror at the sight of another person dead and she was also pushed aside roughly by a bystander. She fell to the floor and hit her head hard.

***Adie's eyes flickered open. The museum was dark and empty. It was also smoking as if a fire had started while she was knocked out. The glass ceiling had collapsed as well and all there was above her was the clear night sky. Her eyes wandered over to the door leading outside of the museum and saw that it had never been opened. No one had ever reached it. That's when she saw all the dead bodies laying around the floor and she sobbed. Everyone was dead. She was the only survivor. Suddenly, she felt a blazing light behind her and what she saw made her want to faint. The truck that had crashed into the museum was backing up, driverless. It was going to run her over! Adie trie to get on her feet but found that her legs had given out. The truck began racing forward towards her! Adie screamed desperately as she realized that all that was left for her was to die.

*** Adie's vision ended. Joshua was right in front of her talking about his major. She felt a rush of cold air and spun around. Joshua's drink spilled on him. Again.

"Oh my god." Adie whispered. Tears were now forming in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Joshua asked in a voice full of concern.

"Adie? Joshua? Long time no see!" A cheery voice called from behind them.

Adie turned wildly and saw Wendy and Kevin. She ran up to them and grabbed Wendy's damaged arm. There was a wedding ring on her finger.

Wendy suddenly knew exactly what was going on. She knew that reaction.

"We have to get out here!" she cried, gripping Kevin's arm.

Adie nodded wildly and began running towards the exit door with Wendy, Joshua, and Kevin. The door wouldn't open**! **

**Completely misread i'm better off dead **

Adie and Wendy struggled with the door**. **

**Over my head, better off dead **

Kevin and Joshua tried the door as well and when it wouldn't budge they headed for the glass window but were blocked by a crowd of bystanders**! **

**Over my head, better off dead**

The truck from Adie's vision came into sight and Adie and Wendy screamed in terror as it crashed through the museum!

Author's Note: Whoa! Dramatic ending! But now it's up to you guys. Should i just end the story with this chapter making it more of a cliffhanger and keep you realing like FD3 or should i write an Epilougue? It's up to you! Write a review telling me what you want to read! The song that was played in the museum was called "Over My Head" by Sum41 and it's a really awesome song that you should listen to. As usual hope you enjoyed reading the story, thanks for reading, and please review!


	11. Epilougue

The truck crashed through the museum and since the group was closer to the glass window this time, they fell backwards due to the force. Adie scrambled to her feet immediately.

"Kevin." she muttered to Wendy.

Wendy nodded and quickly reached for Kevin's arm. Suddenly, the shard of glass went flying his way! Adie pushed him down, knocking Wendy to the floor with him. The chandelier above Wendy and Kevin swayed and collapsed but Kevin managed to pull Wendy away just as it crashed on the floor. Other bystanders were running towards the door and Joshua was caught in the middle of it all. Adie, knowing what was coming, ran to his direction and slipped her arms around Joshua, pulling him forward as he fell backwards. They both landed on the ground on top of each other and Adie's head hit the floor roughly.

*** Adie's eyelids flickered open. She was in a comfortable white hospital cot.

"It's about time." A tall man in a doctor's coat besides her remarked.

Adie blinked. Then she recalled what had happened and despite the pain in the back of her head, she shot up. "Where are the others? Wendy, Kevin, and Joshua?"

"They're perfectly all right. It seems as if after you were knocked out the celing collapsed and there was a great fire. Your friends were injured, but they managed to drag you out through the broken window of the museum before you were run over by a truck i think it was. Miss Christensen's arm was fractured once again and she'll be using that sling for a while longer. Mr. Fischer and Mr. Rocket were barely damaged except for a few cuts and brusies though Mr. Fischer did end up with a broken lip. But all in all, they're all lucky to be alive. As are you, Miss Chantal." The doctor told her.

Adie breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Can i see them?" she requested.

The doctor nodded as he left the room. Wendy, Kevin, and Joshua walked in all looking very beat-up and tired.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." She said automatically.

They all smiled at her warmly.

"Thanks to you." Wendy said to her.

Adie laughed. It wasn't a cruel laugh but it wasn't a kind laugh either. "Thanks for what? For saving us from just one of the many deaths that are planned for us? It's not over! We're still going to die! We're still going to freaking die!" she cried. She found her eyes flowing with tears and decided to just let them out.

Wendy held up a hand. "Don't you dare give up. This is not over. We're not going to die and you have to believe that."

Adie shook her head. 'Why should I? You even believe it, why else would you be living cooped up in a run-down house? You know it's our fate."

Wendy took Kevin's head and sighed. "If you want to think that way then fine that's your problem but i do believe that everything is going to be fine."

"No it's not. Don't you see? Even if we do keep cheating Death, we're just doing his dirty work for him. We're putting more people in danger since we're targets." Adie said angrily.

Wendy walked up to her side slowly and fixed her with a pair of serious eyes.

"Kris would want you to keep fighting." she said, emotion quaking in her voice.

Adie's heart stopped. Kris...

Wendy patted her hand and left the room with Kevin, not looking back as she did so.

Joshua stayed behind as he looked at Adie with an expressionless face. Adie was sure that she could read his expression if she wanted, she had gotten pretty good at it but she didn't want to. Her heart was still frozen from Wendy's words. Kris's name had such a powerful effect on her. Joshua walked up to the side of her bed and hesitated. Then he patted her hand uncomfortably as Wendy had done and smiled slightly. He began walking to the door when he turned around and bit his lip. "I- thanks for saving my life." he forced out.

Adie snapped back to reality. "Your welcome." she whispered.

Joshua smiled again and closed the door quietly behind him.

***Do you Kevin Fischer take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The minister asked Kevin. Kevin, who looked confident in his flawless tuxedo nodded. "I do." he replied with a grin.

The minister turned to Wendy who looked drop-dead gorgeous in her satin white wedding dress. Her chocolate hair that had been let loose for the occasion was draped by a veil that shook as she looked up at the minister.

"And do you, Wendy Christensen, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Wendy's teeth sparkled as she smiled brightly. "I do." she answered, her red lipsticked lips glistening.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." The minister told Kevin.

Kevin eagerly moved forwards and kissed Wendy passionetly. The few guests clapped happily as did Joshua and Adie who were standing nearby the bride and groom. Wendy and Kevin pulled apart and Wendy hurled her bouquet in the air. One of her relatives caught it and people cheered. Kevin and Wendy hooked hands as they made their way down the few steps, Adie and Joshua clapping for them.

*** 1 year later***

Wendy and Kevin had a child, a boy that they named Jason Fischer. They had finally cheated Death. Wendy returned to college, Yale specifically, and began studying Medicine so that she could help others cheat Death but not in the way that she and Kevin had been doing for months. Kevin enrolled in a police academy and was going to graduate soon. He no longer had to fear being shot during practice. Now when he was on the field that was a different story but he would get used to that. As for Adie, she attended Yale as well and often visited Wendy and Kevin's apartment. She was studying writing, planning on becoming an author. She and Wendy were now as close as sisters snd they visited William Bludworth monthly. He was actually training them in their psychic abilities. Shocker huh? Lastly, Joshua wasn't attending Yale but instead was going to a performing arts school where he was studying music and acting. He too visited Wendy and Kevin periodically and even dropped by Adie's dorm room at times. Despite the fact that he didn't trust most people, he had learned to trust Adie as he had trusted Stacey. All in all, everyone's lives were pretty calm. Until _that _day.

***Wendy and Kevin waited hand in hand for Adie and Joshua to arrive. They were standing in front of Jason's grave. They had already visited Carrie's, Ashley's, Ashlyn's, Frankie's, Lewis's, Erin's, Perry's, Ian's, and Julie's graves. Wendy hadn't thought about her classmates deaths for a long time and when she came to this funeral, it all came back to her. She also hadn't thought about her sister's death either. Her mind flashed back to that moment. Wendy had had a vision that the train was going to derail and they had attempted to get off but it hadn't stopped. The train had jerked and they had both been sent backwards. Wendy had managed to hold onto a hand rail and unforutanetly so had Julie. Just like in her vision. Wendy had tried to hurry over to her, so that she could pull her away from the path of the dislodged wheel but she had been too late... At least she had been able to pull Kevin away from the window, but that still didn't make up for the pain of losing her sister. The sound of a revving engine brought her back. Adie and Joshua hurried up to the hill where Kevin and Wendy were.

"We're going to visit you friends now." Wendy informed them.

Adie and Joshus nodded sadly and they all walked down the hill until they reached another set of graves. Kris's, Zach's, Jake's, Stacey's, Courtney's, and Rob's. Coincedentially, they had all been buried near each other. Wendy hada feeling that this was Death's way of mocking them. She watched silently as Adie and Joshua mulled over the graves. Adie looked particulary at Kris's grave and Joshua did the same with Stacey's grave. Wendy felt pity for them. They had both lost the ones they loved. This made Wendy's stomach turn in guilt. She and Kevin had lost the ones they loved, but that hadn't stopped them from falling in love and getting married. Was that some form of betrayal. She hoped not, she loved Jason and Carrie would always be her best friend but Kevin was the one for her. Kevin felt that something was wrong and he squeezed her hand. Wendy smiled appreciatively. When Adie and Joshua were done paying their respects, Wendy led to them to one last final grave; Alex Browning's grave. If it wasn't for him, they would all be dead. He had unknowingly died for them. Wendy felt a connection to the grave and she could tell that Adie did too. Wendy touched the gravestone slightly and gasped as the world around her melted, and she was thrown into an unfamiliar place. It was a dancing club full of rowdy teens having fun. Suddenly, there was a commotion and she saw blood splatter on the walls. She felt everyone's fears as they tried to escape the club. She saw more unusual accidents an dead bodies everywhere. Then she heard one final scream as the club exploded. Wendy fell backwards, gasping. She could feel the heat from the explosion on her face. Everyone huddled around her.

"What's wrong?" Adie asked knowingly.

"It's over for us, but not for them." Wendy gasped.

Author's Note: Ok people requested an epilougue which is what i did! I really hope you liked it because i was kinda afraid that people would hate the whole happy ending thing which is why i really didn't end it that way. Anyways, that means that there will be a sequel! Yep, the only characters that will not have to sign up are Adie's creator and Joshua's creator since their characters lived, they will be in the sequel. But that doesn't guarantee them living and the same goes for Wendy and Kevin who will also be in the sequel. Anyone who created a character for this story may do so again in the sequel as long as it's not the same character. So, please review and as usual thanks for reading and for all of those who kept up with the story constantly, you rock!!!!


End file.
